


Bubblegum Dreams

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bubblegum, Crack, Farting, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan decides Simon's ass needs to be filled with bubblegum.*Total crack. I'm sorry...





	Bubblegum Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when a serious conversation about filling an ass with bubblegum turns into farting out gum. I'm so sorry.

"You want to put bubblegum in my ass?”

Negan winked at Simon slyly then ran a tongue along his perfect teeth. “Yes my dear.”

Negan had done so much unspeakable things to his ass. Toys, items that should never go in a caboose and now gum?

“I going to have to say no to this one.”

Negan crossed his arms like a petulant child. “Then I'm going to have to say no to fucking your ass in the future.”

Negan's cream horn filled his bun like no other man's ever could but there had to be a limit.

“Can't we just do jello again?” Simon reasoned.

“I want gum, I've already chewed an ASSLOAD of it.” Negan laughed. “Get it? Assload?”

Simon maintained his composure at the twisted man child before him. Negan sat on the bed and Simon saw a big lump of chewed bubblegum on a plate. Negan put some back in his mouth and chewed. “Got to soften it up again.” He said through a full mouth.

“Why? I ain't doing it.”

Negan gave him a doubtful look. “Sure you are sweet cheeks. Get it sweet…”

“Yes damn it Negan! I get all your puns.”

“Your ass will thank me later, I'll make it feel so good and your dick.

Simon undressed with resignation. Negan gawked at his hairy chest, his hairy ass, his hairy everything. Simon was one fine specimen of a Sasquatch. Negan never dropped his gaze as he chewed wads of gum.

“Come here.” Negan ordered. 

Simon crawled in the bed and Negan slapped his own thigh. “Back that thing up.”

‘So romantic’ Simon thought.

He pushed his ass up close to Negan's face. His leader was still clothed.

Bubblegum started to be packed into his walls. It was so unnecessary for it to be pushed down by Negan's fingers. Negan groaned out at pink bubblegum being pushed in, he thought his sore jaw was worth it. He moaned, his pants tightening at Simon's hairy hole being sealed up. It was delicious and he kissed at gum, no rim in sight.

Negan was a damn idiot. He had a nice dick but this was ridiculous. Wasn't an ass, especially his supposed to be sexy? What kind of man wanted an ass with no hole? The sadistic type. He saw the swell of Negan's dick and his leader's hands went to grip it.

Simon's dick on the other hand was soft as bread. This was damn demeaning. He felt it then and smirked, he would show Negan whose boss.

Negan stared at beauty, perfection. Simon jutted out his ass and he heard it before he saw it. A blown bubble of gum push out Simon's ass. It was hot, no that word wasn't descriptive enough. Negan's dick twitched in newfound arousal.

“Damn Simon. Did you do that just for me? Fart a bubble out to make me jizz? That's why your my man!”

Fuck Negan and fuck this life. He would just imagine using Lucille to bash Negan's brains in until this was over. His stomach rumbled and he grimaced, farting again. Negan squealed in delight. Really fuck his life.


End file.
